


morning

by hypebeayst



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bad English, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypebeayst/pseuds/hypebeayst
Summary: morning routine with yujae





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> its just a morning routine from yuta and jaehyun.

How do you feel, that every morning you wake up, you will see this kind of faceㅡ

Laying down beside you, with a snore of courseㅡ

And a drool. Don't forget that. Andㅡ

"Cut the crap, Yuta. I'm here and i'm listening."

"Shut up, i'm trying to be dramatic."

Jaehyun chuckles, he kiss Yuta's nose. "Good morning."

Yuta rolled his eyes, such a mainstream morning routine.

"Morning."

But he likes it.

Jaehyun stirs his body, hugging Yuta's waist. "So, how are you?"

"Fine."

"What happened?" His eyes look at his boyfriend's lower body, still covered with the duvet.

"Are you hating our sex last night?"

What the hell with questionㅡ

"No, Yoonoh. I'm not hating it."

Yuta turn his head to look at Jaehyun, he found out that his boyfriend already pouting. Such a cutie.

"What's the meaning with the pout?"

"What's the meaning with the pout." Jaehyun said it with a mocking tone. He stand up from the bed, "I'm going to shower."

Yuta nods.

He think Jaehyun will go to the bathroom.

Instead he ask, "Do you want to take shower with me?"

"And limping while waiting you to come home?" Yuta crossed his hands in front of his chest and shook.

"No, i'm not Mr. Jung. Go shower, now."

Jaehyun chuckles, he kiss Yuta's temple first and go to the bathroom.

So, this is morning routine with Yuta and Jaehyun.

1.) Kissing

("What?" Jaehyun showed his head from the bathroom, "Our morning routine is kissing?"

Yuta rolled his eyes. He tried not to lose focus just because his boyfriend is shirtless and have a muscular bicepㅡ

"Yes. Are you happy?"

Jaehyun frowned, "What about the sex?"

"It was last night."

"We can make it morning," and Jaehyun stepped out the bathroom with only a towel covering his private part.

Yuta really need to close his eyes.

"Babe, you already taste my body."

"Stop with the talking, please go back to the shower."

Jaehyun huffs and go back to the bathroom.)

As much as Yuta love kissing (ow, he loves kissing Jaehyun), Jaehyun could be a person who can make you comfortable and uncomfortable in the same time.

One time, Sicheng decided to sleepover at their apartment. Knowing that Taeyong always takes Doyoung home. Yuta can't resist his puppy eyes.

And as much as Jaehyun loves his 97 friend, he didn't like that Sicheng corrupt Yuta's attention from him.

So, he decided to kiss Yuta (passionately) in front of Sicheng, in the morning.

"Sicheng, Iㅡ"

"Why are my friends are so disgusting?" Yuta chokes, while Jaehyun grins.

Jaehyun really like to talk about nonsense things. "You should change your circle of friends."

And then he got Yuta's elbowed him, "Ouch. It's hurt."

That's why, their morning routine is kissing.

 

 

 

 

 

"Both of you are really disgusting," Doyoung said while drinking his lemon tea.

Taeyong nods his head, "Sicheng never lied, babe. Unless someone said he should too."

Jaehyun pecked Yuta's lips for the last time.

No, second time.

Third time, and thenㅡ

"CUT IT OFF ITS DISGUSTING!" Doyoung yelled and Jaehyun laughed.

Yuta rolled his eyes and look at his friends, "Do you guys have a mirror? Cause Sicheng said he heard moans all over the flat."

The couples gulped at the same time.

"Sicheng never lied," said Jaehyun with a mocking tone, again.

After several minutes Taeyong tried to take over Jaehyun's control over Yuta, his boyfriend went off to work.

Jaehyun loves his work.

But he choose not to have a work if one day he take a vow with Yuta.

("Are you serious?" Yuta asked. Jaehyun nodded.

Yuta really trust Jaehyun. But this topic, marriege, vow, all of that. It's too early, for them.

"It's not like i will propose to you right now. No, babe. It's too early for us."

Thank god Yuta have a smart boyfriend.

"But, i really want to spend my life." Yuta can see the seriousness in Jaehyun's gaze before he said, "With you."

And Yuta is not Yuta if he's not ruined something that is so serious. "But don't quit your job."

"BABEEEEEE.")

Yuta spend the rest of the day (while waiting Jaehyun to come home) with sleeping, cuddling with a plushie, and cooking.

Yes, he can cook. But Jaehyun's better.

Yuta always love Jaehyun's dessert, especially if he make a Japanese foods. They will cook while having conversation with Yuta's parents through video call.

Jaehyun can improve his Japanese skills, he even learn something that Yuta didn't even know.

Like, one time he accidently asked his mom permission to have Yuta in his life forever.

What a dork, Yuta thinks if he ever remembered that day.

 

 

 

 

The morning passed, Yuta survived the afternoon, and its coming of the night.

Yuta is cuddling with Jaehyun's plushie while waiting him on the couch.

With The Fault In Our Stars playing, Yuta just want to keep his time busy as he could. He didn't want that Jaehyun comes home with him sleeping alone.

Jaehyun hates that.

"Okay, is that your wish or you just want to have sex every night?" Yuta asked once about that stupid rule.

Jaehyun answered, "Both of them."

But, Jaehyun is a gentleman. He will just choose to join cuddling with Yuta, tells stories about his day, he even bought some Disney books for story telling.

Yuta know that having a relationship with Jaehyun is not all about the sex. They met at the museum, art museum. Yuta was already in college that time while Jaehyun was still struggling with final exam.

He asked Jaehyun, "Why do you come so often to the museum?" And he fell in love at the first sight with him after he answered, "Because you're here."

That was nonsense, but it was cute. 

"Baby?" Yuta's train of thoughts stopped when he heard Jaehyun's voice accross the apartment.

Yuta raised his hand, "Here." He heard Jaehyun take off his coat, throw his bag somewhere, and the lay down beside his boyfriend.

"The Fault In Our Stars, huh?" Jaehyun place a kiss at Yuta's nape. "You're really being dramatic."

Yuta laugh, he stirs his body so he can face to face with Jaehyun. He pecks Jaehyun's lips, "How was your day?"

And Jaehyun's story telling begins.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this was a mess


End file.
